The present invention relates to a double selectable delivery pump according to the direction of rotation of the motor or a selectively controlled dual delivery pump.
Various types of double delivery pumps are known in the art which are particularly useful to deliver the washing liquid of the front and rear windscreen wipers of motor vehicles.
All these pumps employ more or less complicated means which simultaneously allow the closure of one of the two ducts and the exit from above of the water drawn from a tank.
Generally, the abovementioned systems employ valves with mechanical actuation derived from the engine or from devices actuated by the pressure of the water.
The disadvantages observed are mainly due to power losses of the motors for the mechanical-actuation types and to high load losses due to considerable deviations to which the water is subject in the other types. Moreover, the performance of the valves is poor.